Believed in
by Gunner.C96
Summary: That day, Jackson realized he was sent back to save her. He soothe away her sorrow and instill lights on her eyes. Make her believed in herself when no one does.


I Have Never Believe In Myself Till An Angel Believed In Me

You take on different paths on your daily life that leads to where you are now. It proved that you're living, breathing and moving, a scent of life.

However, the world, time and surrounding stop when your heart failed to do its sole job, pumping life to your veins. Your sister cried and your mother feel on her knees. Your dad is nowhere to be seen, unknown that his son is dead.

Jackson Overland Frost died at the age of 19 from falling into a near frozen lake.

His body was recovered 6 hours later, frozen with bluish lips and emptiness in his blue eyes.

However, instead of waking up in the middle of green field on God's land, he wake up next to a girl, who unlike him, is breathing but her heart is beating faintly.

She was weeping and her body curled while her shoulders hunched.

Jackson, startled shocked the girl who turns her body and scream when she saw a silver hair boy with sky as his eyes.

She called him her angel but he disagree silently.

There's more than 7 billion people on Earth but only she can see him.

Jackson thought God is playing tricks on him but soon he realized his role.

One day, he saw her at her lowest.

In her own apartment, Elsa Arandelle tried to kill herself.

Her attempt was thwarted by a ghost boy who lunged himself at her, hugging her frail body to protect her from the rope that was tied up from the ceiling.

That day, Jackson realized he was sent back to save her.

He soothe away her sorrow and instil lights on her eyes.

Make her believed in herself when no one does.

When Anna called her crazy and selfish because she was sad for the fact that her own sister could not make it to her eighteen birthday, Elsa was ready to carve on her skin but Jackson's cold hand on her shoulder make her decided to deal with the sorrow in her heart in his embrace.

Hours later, Elsa called her sister explaining her absent on her sister birthday celebration while laying on Jackson's chest on the sofa.

He make her believed, that to deal with pain is not by making it bleed, but to heal it with time and love.

Elsa stop loving herself from the moment her parents died, but today when Jackson pat her head, she begins to love herself.

And she love herself more when Jackson profess his love to her.

Their love is odd, defying life and time. A ghost boy and a living girl. It's a love that lead to nowhere and both of them know that their time together will end. But till that moment, both swore to savour the love and time that they shared together.

When Elsa went to work, Jackson will stay at their apartment listening to records or watching TV. Rarely will he follow her to her workplace.

Jackson feel no envy when her male colleague ask her out. Because he knows she will decline and he was right.

Her heart belong to him and his hers.

But there are times when Jackson felt scared. Because he knows one day God will take him away for her. Although his heart belong to her, his time had finished up on earth and it was promised that one day he will returned back to where he belong.

But till then, let's enjoy it, Jackson said, while sprawling on her apartment floor listening to 'stand by me', waiting for his lover to come home.

It was late in the evening and Jackson was watching a movie on her flat screen.

She came home and sat in front of him, smiling and he shifted his body to face her.

Blue orbs meets the vast sky.

'I've meet you before Jack' her hand reach down to his cold one.

'Remember, we went to the same high school together, 5 years ago'

'You were asking me if I'm okay' she continued and he listened tentatively.

'I said I am but I was not'

Fate is unavoidable. Through time and choices, fate will intervened and Elsa Arandelle was meant to be saved by Jackson Overland Frost.

She was meant to be his love, even after the end of his time.

They sleep on the same bed, Elsa tucked in cotton blanket while he lay there singing 'Sugar Sugar' by The Archies. She was facing him, smiling herself to sleep with his lullaby while he face the ceiling and trying to remember the lyric of that song he just heard on the radio.

In the next morning, she wake up next to an empty bed seeking the cold of him.

She closed her eyes, accepting the coldness of her own bedroom without him.

She went to work, came home and called her sister.

Elsa decided that she will appreciate time as she did with theirs.

She moved back to her hometown to live with her sister. She spends her remaining time on Earth enjoying every bits of life till one day when her time is up, she will wake up on God's land with her angel who believed and loved her when no one does.

* * *

This is light, smooth and light.

Well guys, any thoughts ? feel free to drop some reviews.

N.A


End file.
